


Les bons côtés de la chimie

by Nelja



Series: I'm a yuri girl in a yuri world [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Humor, Underage Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ca y est, Chizuru a été choisie pour ranger le laboratoire avec la superbe blonde récemment transférée ! Ce serait bien le diable si elle n'arrivait à rien !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les bons côtés de la chimie

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.
> 
> Timeline : tome 23, quand certains shinigami étaient undercover en tant qu'élèves au lycée d'Ichigo.

"Matsumoto ! Honshô ! C'est votre tour de nettoyer le matériel !"

A ces mots du prof de chimie, la nouvelle fait la moue, tandis que Chizuru se réjouit grandement de cette association, un filet de bave aux lèvres.

Peu concentrée sur le nettoyage de ses éprouvettes, elle étudie la poitrine volumineuse, les longues mèches dorées, l'incroyable chute de reins, et se dit qu'elle est vraiment chanceuse.

Sauf que non.

Alors que selon ses principes les plus fermement enracinés, elle devrait être déjà en train de faire des remarques grivoises et de tenter quelques gestes déplacés, quelque chose la retient. C'en est frustrant. Elle n'ose tout simplement pas. Matsumoto a beau avoir des manières libres, sans compter un décolleté qui inviterait au vice même si Chizuru n'y était pas naturellement portée, elle semble aussi inaccessible que mademoiselle Ochi.

Même Chizuru, si audacieuse d'habitude, ressent le danger dissimilé derrière ces formes incroyables et ces yeux bleu pur.

Elle sent confusément que cette beauté est de celles qui vous cassent un bras ou vous brisent le coeur.

Argh, elle a fait tomber une des éprouvettes ! Heureusement que ces choses ne se cassent pas ; parfois, elle jurerait qu'on donne aux élèves des imitations en plastique, pour être sûr. Enfin, à leur classe, au moins. Allez, foin de la trouille, il est temps de lancer le rouleau compresseur Chizuru !

"Tu as une petite amie, Matsumoto ?"

Ce n'est peut-être pas quelque chose qui se demande, du moins pas de cette façon. Mais quoi, il est bon de briser les habitudes, et puis ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle n'est pas habituée à y aller par des moyens détournés ! La jolie blonde éclate de rire à la question.

"Eh bien, tu es directe !"

Certainement pas, pense Chizuru, c'est bien le problème. Elle insiste pourtant. "Oui ? Non ? Ne me dis pas que tu as un petit ami. Ce serait du gâchis !"

"J'en avais un..."

Oh. Pas de bol, Chizuru. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ces choses-là étaient définitives, après tout ! Les joies de l'amour entre filles vaincront ! "Vous vous êtes séparés quand tu as déménagé ?"

"Non." dit la blonde, passant ses nerfs sur une malheureuse éponge, qui manque de finir déchirée en deux - là, Chizuru se dit qu'elle avait raison de se méfier. "Il m'a jetée."

"Mais quel crétin !" s'exclame Chizuru, en toute sincérité.

Matsumoto la fixe avec surprise, elle a un début de sourire, mais qui ne monte pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Ils restent durs et froids. "Oui. Si je le revois un jour, je le tuerai."

Son ton est trop sérieux pour que Chizuru puisse croire à une métaphore, trop triste pour une plaisanterie, trop ferme pour qu'elle puisse essayer de la convaincre que c'est peut-être une réaction un peu exagérée, et elle a l'impression que la situation est gênante. Alors, à la place, elle s'exclame : "Oublie-le ! Sinon, ce serait un énorme gachis pour toutes les filles du monde !"

"Et pour les hommes ?"

"Aussi, mais ça on s'en fiche !"

Matsumoto étouffe un rire. "Tu es amusante. Ton égoïsme est rafraichissant, Chizuru-chan." Toujours optimiste, Chizuru décide de prendre cela comme un compliment. Elle décide aussi qu'elle va bien prendre le regard que lui lance Matsumoto, qui ressemble à une évaluation.

Quand la jolie blonde se penche sur elle et l'embrasse, elle a le temps de réaliser qu'elle a tapé dans le mille avant d'abandonner toute pensée qui ne ressemble pas à "ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu".

Elle a déjà embrassé des filles, qui voulaient essayer, "pour voir comment ça fait", mais elle n'a jamais été embrassée. Et de toute façon, même si c'était déjà arrivé, elle est sûre qu'elle n'aurait jamais été embrassée de cette façon.

Si elle avait l'esprit à l'auto-analyse, elle se rendrait compte que ses grandes théories sur la supériorité des jeunes filles totalement innocentes viennent de se dissoudre comme un château de sable sur lequel s'abat un tsunami.

Quand Matsumoto rompt le baiser, Chizuru se rend compte : 1) qu'elle est encore en train de gémir ; 2) qu'elle a envie de recommencer, tout de suite, et ; 3) qu'elle vient de renverser une pile de matériel qu'il faudra relaver.

Matsumoto, elle, semble surtout se concentrer sur le point 3. Elle lui passe la main devant les yeux "He, te mets pas dans des états pareils, Chizuru-chan ! Et, euh, tu peux pas finir la vaisselle toute seule ? Parce que j'ai fait ma part, là."

Chizuru grogne quelque chose qui ressemble à "Mouais." et regarde Matsumoto s'éloigner.

Toujours sublime, toujours impressionnante, et paradoxalement plus que jamais inaccessible.

Mais à tout bien considérer, Chizuru ne se plaindrait pas si toutes les jolies filles étaient inaccessibles de cette façon-là.


End file.
